Dragonball Future
by HyperSN1
Summary: This story continues on from dragonball GT, Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr (Goku abd Vegeta's great great granchildren seen at the end of dragonball GT) fight new bad guys and some old characters are set to return.....
1. Episode 1 Return

Dragonball Future- Cell Jr Saga  
Episode 1- Return  
  
The day after the world tournament (in which Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr drew because of their matching ages and power levels) Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr were having lunch at Pan's mansion in south city. They were eating as Saiyans would, fast and messily. Goku Jr finished first and then Pan and Vegeta followed. Goku sprang a question at Pan.  
"Grandma, I was wondering, I noticed that no one else can turn super like we can, in fact, the crowd yesterday were amazed at us, why?" He asked, Vegeta nodded at him.  
"Well, it's a long story children, it starts with my grandfather Goku...." And so Pan gave the full story of the main events of Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. When she had finished, Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr looked astounded at the story of their family.  
"So, we are named after Goku and Vegeta." Vegeta Jr gasped.  
"And we are part Saiyan." Goku Jr added, "Which is why we can turn super saiyan."  
"No, you two are both stronger than a super saiyan, you are both super saiyan level two. And at your age too, why both of you would be strong enough to defeat that cell monster my father told me about." She chuckled.  
  
Later on in a large forest, Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr trained intesively against each other. They were best friends and were hardly ever apart. Thanks to their speed, they had explored every part of the Earth. They had even met the Earths guardian, Dende, who was now very ancient. The dragon balls had not returned yet from their hundred years of exile by shenron. The last few decades had been extremely peaceful. But less than fifty miles away from the forest, a volcano was about to burst. Next to a small village. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr felt the tremors in the ground, due to their advanced super saiyan senses and flew directly for it.  
At the village, people were fleeing as fast as they could away from the volcano, children were crying, dogs were barking, mothers and fathers were desparately calling for their missing children. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr finally arrived and could see everything going on.  
"What do we do?" Vegeta Jr shouted out over the loud rumbling.  
"If we fire a big Kamehameha down the volcano, we might just push everything back down." Goku Jr shouted back.  
"No, it's too dangerous, I have a better idea, let's evacuate everyone, we should be fast enough to get everyone out one by one to a safe distance." Vegeta replied (still shouting over the loud rumbling).  
"Brilliant idea, lets do it!!!" Goku Jr replied and with that they went off to evacuate everyone. Thanks to their SS2 speed they managed it without much difficulty and at last they stood on a distant cliff with the villagers and watched the volcano burst. Lava poured out the top and the noise was deafening. The black smoke gushing out into the atmosphere could be seen by Pan at south city, who had gone to visit her husbands grave.  
Half an hour later the eruption had finished. The whole village that had been next to the volcano had been destroyed. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr left the villagers back at the ruins. And then Vegeta Jr flew back to South city to get help, while Goku Jr stayed with the villagers to help them out foraging through their wrecked homes.  
"That was amazing wasn't it bro, I was here watching the whole time." Said a voice behind Goku Jr. He turned and noticed a strange yellow glow behind him. And then he saw his little six year old sister, Mallan. Goku Jr stared blankly and open mouthed at her. She was a super saiyan.   
"What is it bro?" She asked, wondering why he looked completely amazed.  
  
Next day Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr were walking beside the lake. The water was clear blue and there were big clouds up ahead in the distance that threatened rain.  
"I just can't believe it, in all the story grandma told us, she never mentioned a girl turning super saiyan, Mallan must be the first girl super saiyan ever." Goku Jr explained.  
Vegeta Jr was just as surprised, "We should train her with us, shes only at SS1, we could train her to reach SS2 like us."  
"Good idea, we can do that," Goku Jr replied, "That would make the next World tournament much more interesting, as well as having a new training partner. Let's go and get her." They then flew back towards South city to get Mallan.  
  
Back in the ruined village next to the volcano, the clean up operation was now in full swing. Medics were sent to check for any injured (thanks to Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr there weren't any) and firemen were putting the fires out. Shelters had been put up the day before thanks to Vegeta Jr calling for help.  
During the night, the last of the firemen were leaving. Two firemen had decided to stay the night, they began searching around the town to continue searching for lost possesions. They both stopped inside a forest near the village and in the darkness ahead of them thay could see hundreds of giant eggs which had come out of the volcano during the eruption. They still looked vey hot.  
"What is this?" One of them whispered.  
"I have no idea." The other fireman answered.  
Suddenly the egg directly in front of them started to crack, and from the cracks came blinding yellow glows. The other then started to do the same. The two firemen looked on in horror as all the eggs hatched, lighting up the night. Out of the eggs emerged hundreds of Cell Jrs.  
"Our time has finally come. Cell was right when he told us that we would emerge at the right time. Now Goku and all the rest of them pose no threat whatsover. They'll all be dead by now. Time was indeed our greatest ally." The leading Cell Jr smirked, "It looks as if Cell was destroyed, or this earth would not even exist anymore. Now it is ours. Let us absorb as many humans as we can." He eyed the two firemen and made for them. The army of Cell Jrs attacked and absorbed everyone in the ruined village, and then went to other nearby cities and towns to feast.  
As soon as the Cell Jrs had emerged from their giant eggs, Goku Jr had woken up because he had sensed the awful power of all of the monsters. But because he was so tired, he fell asleep again.  
  
Next day, it was all over the news that a whole swarm of strange monsters were going around the world absorbing everything in sight. Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr and Mallan watched it intently.  
"The strange monsters have destroyed hundreds of cities and towns over the night," The news reporter read, "They appear to have somehow absorbed people through their tails. They appear to look like the monster Cell, who over a hundred years ago it is said, had challenged the world to a world martial arts tournament. Cell was then beaten in the tournament by the greatest warrior ever to fight in the world tournament, Hercule (Mr Satan)."  
Goku Jr and the other two became wild with excitement.  
"Wow, just like the old days that Pan told us about." Vegeta Jr said.  
"Hold on a sec, people are dieing, this isn't just a game." Goku Jr warned.   
"WE GET TO SAVE THE EARTH!!!" Mallan shouted, excited.  
  
END OF EPISODE ONE 


	2. Episode 2 Futile defense

Dragonball Future- Cell Jr Saga  
Episode 2- Futile defense  
  
For the rest of the day, Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr and Mallan tried to think of a way that they could defeat the huge army of Cell Jrs. Pan had told them the day before, during lunch, about the Z fighters fight against the original cell. She had also told them about how Cell gave birth to a few of them through his tail during his fight with Gohan (Gohan had of course told her all of this). After a few visits to Pan's house for more information, they finally came up with an idea of how the cell Jrs must have stayed dormant for all this time. During the time Cell had given the Z fighters to prepare for the world tournament, he had come up with a backup plan in case he was defeated, he had created hundreds of cell Jrs and then made them form a kind of shell around them so that they could lie dormant. Afterwards, he buried them hundreds of miles underground to awaken at a time when Goku and friends were no longer alive. Now it seemed that the volcano eruption had brought the eggs back to the surface again. This would not have happened if Goku Jr had carried out his original plan, as he pointed out to Vegeta Jr afterwards.  
"How was I supposed to know that this would happen, how do we know that blasting a Kamehameha down the volcano would of worked!!!" Vegeta Jr would argue.   
Finally, they decided to face the army of Cell Jrs before they attacked the next city. They knew they were stronger than the Cell Jrs, but could they really face hundreds of them at a time.  
"The news said that they are heading towards North city, we have to cut them off today before they get more innocent civilians." Mallan pointed out. This was true, they could not afford to allow more people to die, there were no dragonballs to wish people back now. They all powered up, Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr to SS2 and Mallan to SS1, and they flew as fast as they could towards North city.  
  
Out in the country side it was like a desolate wasteland. All animals and dinosaurs had been absorbed by the Cell Jrs and some towns and cities now stood completely silent. North and South city were the only two major cities left and needed to be protected. It was now night and the area around the city was dimly lit by the lights coming from North city, it all looked very spooky. In the city, people were panicking, they knew the Cell Jrs were coming, and some people decided that they should defend themselves with guns. In the darkness, the Cell Jrs surrounded the city like a swarm of locusts ready to attack crops. Suddenly, in front of them appeared the three saiyan children, looking stern, excited and not looking scared at all. They were saiyans, and so enjoyed to fight and challenge themselves. They lit up the area around them in their super saiyan states. They're odds would have been good, but there were too many of the cell Jrs, and so it all looked pretty grim.  
"Stop right now, if any of you move any further, we'll destroy you." Vegeta Jr shouted, not unlike Vegeta before him.  
There was no talk at all, the Cell Jrs attacked straight away, they were all hungry and did not want these three pathetic humans to stop them feast. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr did very well against them, destroying a Cell Jr with each punch and kick, but Mallan was not strong enough. Cell had been more powerful than SS1, and the Cell Jrs had inherited his power. The Cell Jrs saw her weakness and made for her, Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr had to stick close to her to protect her. There were now about fifty of them against the three children, the rest of the Cell Jrs looked on. It was hopeless, there was too many of them. Whenever, Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr destroyed one Cell Jr, another ten or so would hit them, and Mallan was getting very weak and beaten up. Finally Goku Jr shouted out for retreat, he grabbed Mallan, and flew away. Vegeta Jr followed them, but when he got some distance away from the army of Cell Jrs, he stopped and shouted out, "Gammet gun". The attack stopped the Cell Jrs that were chasing him, Goku Jr and Mallan, but because Vegeta Jr had been severely weakened by the fight his attack was not strong enough to destroy them. They then turned back and made for North city.  
They stopped miles away and watched North city get invaded by the huge swarm of Cell Jrs. They had failed. Thousands of people were going to die, and they couldn't do anything about it. They could here the screams of all th people. The three children were so angry that their heads hurt, Goku Jr most of all, he had inherited his great great grandfather, Goku's, love for human life and he was devastated at the huge loss.  
"Now what do we do?" Vegeta Jr gasped.  
"We train up Mallan to reach our level, we may have had a better chance if we did not have to protect her, and anyway, we could use another strong fighter against those creatures." He replied.  
"Wait a sec, why don't we fly to Dendes flying island. We can train in the room of spirit and time for a day and come out with a years training and be much more stronger." Mallan suggested.  
"How did you know that?" Goku Jr asked, "I was about to say that."  
"Your not the only one who grandma Pan can tell stories too." She answered, "OUCH, my back still hurts!!!"  
Goku Jr took Mallan back home while Vegeta Jr flew to get some Senzu beans for each of them. They had all taken a rough beating. It was nearly midnight and they needed some rest before they could all start their intense training in the room of spirit and time. They tried not to think about what their parents would say about arriving home so late.  
  
  
END OF EPISODE TWO 


	3. Episode 3 Intense training

Dragonball Future- Cell Jr Saga  
Episode 3- Intense training  
  
The day after the destruction of North city, Vegeta Jr stood with Dende on Dendes flying island waiting impatiently for Goku Jr and Mallan who were very late. It was about eight o' clock in the morning. Vegeta Jr had watched the news as soon as he had woken up, the Cell Jrs were destroying more towns and villages and absorbing more people and growing stronger and stronger because of this. They were getting closer to South city as well. The night before, he had given everyone senzu beans so they had all recovered from their defeat the day before. Vegeta Jr watched a flock of birds fly by the island. It was a peaceful morning with no clouds, at least it was up in the sky without any Cell Jrs. Without warning, Goku Jr and Mallan, who were flying as fast as they could, flew straight through the flock, sending birds flying everywhere, they both turned and yelled out sorry before landing in front of Dende and Vegeta Jr.   
"Why are you so late!!!" Vegeta Jr said angrily, there was no doubt now that he sounded alot like Vegeta before him when he said this, "We have lost two hours of training time now."  
"I am really sorry, my parents grounded me for arriving so late back home yesterday." Goku Jr explained, "I couldn't find a way to escape from the house."  
"It's true!" Mallan added while trying to conceal her laughter, "I had to wait for him outside until Mr clever boy here realised he could just fly out of the window after an hour and a half in his room."  
"Okay listen up children." Dende began in his old croaky voice, "To make the most of the room of spirit and time, two people should train inside at a time."  
"What, we can't afford to lose two days to the Cell Jrs." Vegeta Jr interrupted.  
"Let me finish," Dende continued, "At need all of you can use the room at the same time, right now what we need is speed, so we will have to do this, but you won't get as much training done as with two people inside it?"  
"Why?" Goku Jr asked.  
"Because the room of spirit and time will be forced to spread it's resources for three people, so training will be less intense for you." Dende finished, "but it is the only option we've got. Will you excuse me for a second."  
Dende walked off into the main building while the three children waited outside, they could hear him talking, but there couldn't be anyone else on the island. They decided to investigate and as they tiptoed closer to the doorway, the conversation became clearer to them.  
"I'm sorry Goku, but I do not think these young children will manage this alone, they are young, I know they have great power but they could never use it properly until they are older." Dende's voice could be heard saying.  
"Listen Dende, I have seen those two boys power up to SS2, the next level of super saiyan, at the world martial arts tournament a few days ago, and I think that young girl also has great potential." Another voice could be heard talking, "Whether or not you like it, it is our only hope for them to train, I know what it is like in there, if it doesn't toughen them up like it did for Gohan, nothing will I tell you."  
"Very well," Dende could be heard saying.  
The three children decided to see what the stranger looked like, they peeped through the doorway and saw someone very strange. He was a young man, maybe in his twentys, and he had spikey hair. The children then walked back to where they were before Dende came back.  
"Hey, that man looked exactly like you." Both Vegeta Jr and Mallkan told Goku Jr.  
"I know, isn't that strange, and he had my name. I wonder who he is?" Goku Jr replied.  
They all saw Dende walk back to them, "It is time," he said to them, and he led them towards the room. They walked through the door and as Dende closed the door behind them, they heard him wish them good luck.  
"Wow, there's enough food here to last the three of us for a year." Goku Jr pointed out.  
"Lets begin training," Vegeta Jr suggested, "We must teach Mallan to reach SS2 like us, and we have to train hard ourselves to become stronger.  
And so they began, as they trained, the months went by slowly and painfully, but they had brought a years supply of senzu beans to help them recover. They quickly discovered that the further away from the building they went into the whiteness, the more intense the training would be, so they went ever further and further for training. After three months they had still not managed to bring Mallan to SS2 but they were all making good process. It was quite late, and Mallan had gone to bed. Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr kept training until late against each other, but what they didn't know was that Mallan would get up as soon as they had gone to bed and train by herself. In this way she had more training than the boys, but she still couldn't reach their level. It was Goku Jr who pushed himself the most though, the thought of all the innocent people who were killed and he thought of his family getting caught in south city was enough to engulf him with such rage as he had never felt before.   
Finally after nine months of training hard, it came. Vegeta Jr came up with the idea that if they taught Mallan about what was at stake, she might get so angry she might cross the barrier into SS2.  
"Think of all the people who you are fighting for Mallan," Goku Jr told her as she powered up, "That's it, keep going, focus your anger, think of the Cell Jrs. WOW!!!" Suddenly after a big explosion of power, she made it, she stood in front of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr as SS2, but as soon as she reached it, she fainted.  
"Crap, her body wasn't ready for it, she needs to train more." Vegeta Jr said.  
"No, we can't push her too hard, she's only a girl remember, she should not have to go through this." Goku Jr answered, "I don't want you to make her train as intensively as we have been doing for the last few months."  
"Fine." Vegeta Jr replied.  
Mallan overheard this and got up straight away, "Only a girl am I?" She said furiously, "I'll show you!!!" And she powered up again, more quickly than before, and stood in front of them as a SS2 once more.  
"I don't understand girls." Vegeta Jr muttered and he walked away. Goku Jr cheered and hugged his sister, finally, they might now be ready for the upcoming fight, not only had Mallan reached SS2, but himself and Vegeta Jr had grown alot more stronger as well. They might not need any more time in the room of spirit and time.  
  
Meanwhile outside the room, the army of Cell Jrs were now finally approaching South city. Pan looked on alone on top of a hill in the city park as the Cell Jrs came closer, even if she was over a hundred years old, she still remembered her training with Goku when she was younger, and she felt it was her duty to defend the city.  
  
END OF EPISODE THREE 


	4. Episode 4 A familiar voice

Dragonball Future- Cell Jr Saga  
Episode 4- A familiar voice  
  
"No," Vegeta Jr said angrily, "Are you mad? we are not strong enough to take them all on. Last time, the two of us couldn't stand up to only fifty of them. There are hundreds of the things out there."  
"I know that both of us could't do that, but last time we were protecting Mallan, and now she is a SS2 so we can focus only on the Cell Jrs now." Goku Jr replied, "And anyway, we can't waste anymore time, we have to help out everyone before more people die."  
"But..." Vegeta Jr began.  
Suddenly a thought struck Goku Jr, and with it came a burning desire he could not resist, "Actually, we might have to stay after all..." he said rather awkwardly, and he walked off to train even harder than ever before. He had three more months until the year was up. He wanted to reach SS3, like everyone before him all those years ago. If he could do this, no one could defeat him and he could restore peace. This was not strictly true though, there were still beings that were strong enough to give a SS3 a hard time, but Goku Jr did not think about this. He went to tell Mallan his decision. Not knowing South city was about to be attacked.  
  
Meanwhile back outside, it was late afternoon and Pan prepared herself for her hopeless fight, she would not give up even if she died trying, and she wondered where the children were. As the swarm of Cell Jrs started to enter South city, Pan heard a voice behind her, a voice she missed.  
"It's not your time to do this, your responsibility has passed on to Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr and they have taught Mallan as well, leave before you are hurt. I don't want to see you suffer."  
"Who is this?" Pan thought to herself turning around, "No, it can't be, but I saw you at the World tournament, Goku?" She said finally, but the voice was gone. Whoever he was, she thought he spoke truthfully, she decided to leave and head for shelter. She went back home and called everyone she knew to head for shelter. She ran back out side and headed for an old bomb shelter she knew of, not much, but it was the best there was. As she ran, the Cell Jrs had begun to invade the city, and Pan found herself face to face with one Cell Jr. She stood ready to defend herself, even if no defence was possible. The Cell Jr laughed and got ready to spring at her, but suddenly Pan heard a voice in the air.  
"KAME HAME HA!!!!" Shouted the voice, a huge blast came from the sky and hit the Cell Jr, it was vaporised. Pan looked up, It was Goku, back alive again, or was it? No, she had made a mistake, it was Goku Jr in the air with Vegeta Jr and Mallan, they had left the room after all in the nick of time. Mallan had finally persuaded them to leave the room of spirit and time after Goku Jr told her that they were going to stay longer.  
"Granma, quick get out of here, we'll stop them." Goku Jr shouted down from the air.  
"Thank you." She said with great gratitude, and she ran into the bomb shelter.  
The three children flew to meet the main host of Cell Jrs. Again they appeared in front of them, but this time Goku Jr spoke.  
"Leave now you monsters!!!" He shouted out to them.  
They all laughed, the leading Cell Jr spoke, "You three are pathetic, do you not know when to give up, we are now much stronger than we were before. Come on, lets all attack them at once this time and not let them get away. They all started to fly quickly towards the three children. Goku Jr lifted his hand and gave the signal. All three of them put their hands together so that all six hands were touching someone elses hand.   
"KAME!!!" Goku Jr began.  
"HAME!!!" Vegeta Jr continued.  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!" Mallan finished, and the biggest and most powerful Kamehameha ever to be fired went straight for the huge army of Cell Jrs. It obliterated over 90% of the huge army of Cell Jrs and kept going until it exploded in space, if it had hit the Earth it would have destroyed the planet, so the three children had aimed in the sky. The move that they had used was the triple kamehameha, the first one ever. They had learn't it in the room of spirit and time after Mallan turned SS2. The sky grew dark. It started to pour with rain, there were strong winds, Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr and Mallan stood gasping for air, getting completely soaked. The attack had taken alot out of them. There were still about a eighty more Cell Jrs, and they all flew away in terror to attack another town. The three children landed onto the ground and lay down, still gasping for breath, they couldn't chase the Cell Jrs, they had never used so much power in their lives before and they were completely drained. There was a loud clap of thunder, followed by lightning, the rain got worse.  
"They...are...getting...away..." Mallan gasped.  
"I...know..." Vegeta gasped back.  
"We...got...to...stop...those...things...before...more...people...are...hurt...."Goku Jr gasped to them.  
  
In south city, everyone cheered, including Pan in the pouring rain, getting completely soaked. They had seen the Cell Jrs get blasted at and then fly away for their lives. The city was saved.  
"Well down boys," Pan thought, "And well done Mallan, I knew she could do it."  
  
Back outside Goku Jr was trying to get up but couldn't. They were all now soaking wet and freezing cold.  
"I won't....let the...m...hurt more.......people any...more," He shouted, "I will...get up.....and stop them." Goku Jr shouted out.  
"We can't, we....have drained....ourselves of....all our energy, and........besides, eighty of....them is still...too much....for us, we.....wouldn't survive, we....wouldn't win." Vegeta Jr told him.  
"NO," Goku Jr shouted at the top of his voice, "I WILL....NOT LET THIS HAPPEN NOW,WHAT DID OUR ANCESORS FIGHT FOR IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING NOW." Goku Jr started to power up, the energy released was huge, the stones that lay on the ground flew into the air, a cloud of dirt from the ground hid Goku Jr from view, Vegeta Jr and Mallan could hear him still shouting at the top of his lungs and powering up. Suddenly, it all stopped. The noise of thunder and the pouring rain seemed louder than ever, the lightning flashed. Standing in front of them, Vegeta Jr and Mallan saw Goku Jr, his hair had grown longer (reaching his heels) and his eyebrows had disapeared. He had reached SS3. Vegeta Jr and Mallan stared at him.   
  
END OF EPISODE FOUR 


	5. Episode 5 The next level

Dragonball Future- Cell Jr Saga  
Episode 5- The next level  
  
Goku Jr stood still, looking in the direction where the Cell Jrs had flown. He turned back to Vegeta Jr and Mallan. They hardly recognised him, he looked so much more serious now at SS3, and there was no twinkle in his eyes.  
"I should be able to take care of this now, go back to Dende's flying island where you'll be safe. I am going to pay these Cell Jrs a lesson." He said to them calmly. He then flew after the eighty Cell Jrs. The rain stopped falling, the lightning stopped flashing, and the sky became clear again, it would soon be dark.  
"How did...he make...it to...SS3. " Vegeta Jr asked, still tired from the big attack.  
"He trained so hard....in the room of spirit....and time...that his body was ready...for it," Mallan explained, also very tired, "All he needed.... was a spark to....release that power."  
"Well done children," said a voice behind them happily, it was the voice of the man who had been talking to Dende earlier during the day, "You must be really tired after attempting an attack like that, I should have thought of it myself, a triple kamehameha, it's so clever, who invented it?"  
Not turning around because he was still so out of breath and tired, Vegeta Jr answered, "I....invented it, it's logical really, if we combine....our energy, our attack is....bound to be much....more powerful."  
"Ah, you must be Vegeta Jr, nice to see you." The voice continued, "You've definately inherited Vegeta's cunning to come up with a move like that, thank goodness you haven't inherited his personality."  
"Who are...you anyway, your the...guy who looks...like Goku Jr, right?" Mallan asked.  
"I'm here to help you for now," the voice replied behind them, "It's times like this I'm glad they taught me instant translocation."  
"What?" Vegeta Jr and Mallan said together.  
"Don't worry about it," the voice replied, "I need to touch the both of you, give me your hands, thanks, okay then."  
In a split second they were on Dende's flying island. The two children were amazed, they looked behind to see who it was that had brought them back so quickly, but whoever it was seemed to have disapeared. Dende walked up to them.  
"Well done." he said to them, and he gave them two senzu beans, they ate them and fully recovered instantly.  
"Who was that man Dende?" Vegeta Jr asked.  
"He is a close friend of mine," Dende explained, "He's been away for a very long time, but he's soon going to return."  
  
Down below on the Earth, Goku Jr was easily catching up with the eighty cell Jrs, he could see them ahead of him, about to attack a small town. Goku Jr aimed his hands in their direction.  
"Masenko Haaaaaaaa!!!" Goku Jr shouted. The Cell Jrs didn't see the blast coming, they had turned to see who had shouted and had seen a huge blast going their way. Nine Cell Jrs didn't manage to get out of the way in time. They were vaporised.   
"Nine down, seventy one to go." Goku Jr thought. The Cell Jrs scattered so that Goku Jr couldn't blast loads of them at a time. They all saw him by himself and thought they could take him on. They flew straight towards him from different directions. Goku Jr saw them, and this time was not scared at all, he was alot more stronger as a SS3.  
"Gammet gun." He yelled, and he fired hundreds of bolts in different directions. Twenty one of the creatures were destroyed by the hundreds of bolts of energy. Fifty were left. They all regrouped and were now quite frightened. Then as Goku Jr was about to finish it off, something strange happened. All the Goku Jrs huddled together to form a ball in the air. Then somehow, they started to fuse together, very slowly though. Goku Jr stopped and watched curiously.  
  
At home, Pan was thinking about the three children, they had inherited a lot from their anscestors. She was proud of the way they had saved her and South city, but she wished bitterly that the dragonballs were still on Earth so that they could wish the victims back. Then she wondered who had spoken to her when she was about to fight the Cell Jrs herself. Could Goku really have returned, she had seen him at the world tournament a few days before. She looked up at the sky through her kitchen window, and sighed.  
  
On Dende's flying island, Dende, Vegeta Jr and Mallan were watching everything going on in a crystal ball. Dende looked horrified.   
"Oh no!!" he shouted, "Why doesn't he just finish them off, fool. He thinks he is so strong that he can risk watching what happens."  
"What's the matter Dende?" Mallan asked him as Vegeta Jr watched the crystal ball intently.  
"They're all fusing together, they are going to......nooooooo!!!!" There was a loud noise, like screeching, it was so loud that Dende, Mallan and Vegeta Jr could hear from the island. In fact, it was so loud it could be heard twenty miles away from it's source. The Cell Jrs had finally fused together. In front of Goku Jr stood Cell. Perfect once more.   
  
  
END OF EPISODE FIVE AND OF THE CELL Jr SAGA  
  
THE STORY CONTINUES IN THE SUPER CELL SAGA.... 


End file.
